Strangers in the night
by livvy30
Summary: His sharp fangs bit into my neck I let out a gasp it wasn’t long before I grew weak and unconsciousness claimed my body and I fell into the embrace of the handsome stranger.
1. Chap 1

Something wasn't right. I picked up my pace to a fast walk; the dark cold night was empty, with only the sound of my footsteps to fill the silence. I took another look over my shoulder, there was no-one in sight, I was all alone in this dark street, then why did I feel like I was being watched? My heart beat matched the pace of my steps, pounding against my chest, I debated weather or not to run home but came to a conclusion that my overactive imagination was playing tricks on me.

As I rounded a corner I was suddenly caught off guard when something moved in the shadows. I stopped dead in my tracks, was it fear or curiosity that held me there, which ever it was I didn't have time to decide because out of no-where a figure started moving towards me. "Hello" the stranger said in a deep velvet voice, our eyes locked together, as he continued to walk towards me. "Where did you come from" I asked trying to sound confident but the words came out as a whisper. The strange man stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight; I couldn't help but notice how unbelievable handsome he was. He had dark brown hair that dangled over his face, his skin was a pale white that shined in the moonlight and his eyes were dark brown almost black. I held my ground firmly when he came closer to me standing only an inch away. Waiting for his reply I held his gaze. "Don't be frightened, I didn't mean to scare you" he finally replied while grabbing a strand of my hair that fell out of my bun. He twisted the lock of hair around his finger and I had to force myself to push his hand away, at the sudden contact of our hands I felt a sudden spark go through my body I didn't know if I should be insulted that he would think I was scared or disappointed that the contact only lasted a second.

"Don't touch me" I warned, finally finding my voice, he seemed amused at my attempted threat. I decided that I should try and get away, although this man was unbelievably handsome he was still a stranger and I didn't know how dangerous he was. I turned quickly but found myself surprised when I knocked into him, my eyes were level with his mouth and I couldn't help but stare at the long sharp fangs slightly showing behind his lips. He suddenly grabbed me and we flew backwards hitting into a wall. I felt useless, I tried to struggle but he was to strong, and I couldn't scream because I was too scared. His lips grazed my neck, sending more sparks through my body, and then suddenly his sharp fangs bit into my neck I let out a gasp and threw my head back in pleasure.

it wasn't long before I grew weak and unconsciousness claimed my body and I fell into the embrace of the handsome stranger.


	2. Chap 2

_thanks for your reviews hope you love this chapter as much as i do cause its my baby!! not really but please review :):)_

* * *

I mustn't have been out long because it was still dark when I opened my eyes, the cold cement underneath me made me shiver, I attempted to sit up but my whole body was aching.

_What happened?_

I thought trying to remember exactly why I was lying here in a deserted ally in the middle of the night. I let my imagination roam and came up with a few disturbing scenarios, I looked around and spotted something in the shadows.

Suddenly my heart beat increased and I stood up quickly, rather too quickly. The pain was too much that my body gave in and collapsed, bracing myself for the hard concrete, I squeezed my eyes shut, but it never came instead I felt cold strong arms wrap around me. Looking up I locked eyes with familiar dark brown eyes. The last few hours came back into my eyes and I struggled in his arms.

_Vampires,_ the most feared predators in my small hometown.

My mother always warned me about them, she said they were beautiful manipulative murders that shouldn't be trusted. My mother never let me or my sisters out after dark for fear that we might not come home, but me being the stupid girl I was, disobeyed her and snuck out after dark.

'Be careful you lost a lot of blood' he whispered with a smirk on his face.

_Oh I wonder why_, I thought. _Was that supposed to be some sort of sick joke?_

I slowly drew away from his embrace and began to take slow hesitant steps backwards. The vampire chuckled, I was taken off guard once again by his beautiful voice, and I started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

'My name is Nicholas' he informed me, I didn't reply though; even if I wanted to I don't think that would be a possibility. I was shaking in fear, something he found quite amusing because the dazzling smirk never left his face.

'Well…are you going to tell me yours?' he teased. He was truly sick; treating me like his pet, although I suppose all I really was to him was food. Oh god I'm going to die, I debated whether of not I should run away screaming, but then decided against it.

He could take my life, but not my dignity.

I stood up straight and replied.

'Rosemary' I said in a strong voice, he seemed surprised by my sudden confidence, but the emotion soon disappeared off his face and was replaced with a smirk.

He tilted his head to the side, "Rosemary" he said carefully, as if testing it out. I shivered at the sound of my name on his lips, it sounded so much better than the way anyone else says it.

"Would you prefer if I escorted you home? You seem a bit weak in the knees" another grin "perhaps that my fault"

I looked at him confused, wasn't he going to eat me? Or suck my blood? Or…well you get the drift. "Um, you're going to let me go?" I choked out.

I thought vampires killed humans, not drank from them then let them go. I'm expecting him to same something along the lines of, thank you and please come again soon.

He hesitated, instead of replying he just stared at me.

Then unexpectedly he leaped at me, before I had time to gasp I was high up in the air clinging onto his back. We were so high up, I didn't know whether to scream or cry, it was so exhilarating.

I glanced down below and let out a quiet scream and tightened my grip, which only made him chuckle. The view was amazing; I could practically see everything, it was so much to take in.

The wind whipped across my face, and I closed my eyes and hid my face in his back. I spotted my house and pointed it out to him.

When we landed I jumped off his back and fell to the ground, finding the grass pleasantly safe even though my head was spinning.

When I calmed myself down a bit, I peaked up to look at the handsome stranger, but he was no where to be seen. I just laid there for a few more seconds looking up at the stars, before I realised it would be better if I didn't sit on my front lawn just in case someone was awake and saw me.

I sneaked around the back and climbed in my window, the last thing I heard was a soft chuckle before I collapsed in my bed, and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
